Nothing is perfect
by fairiepixie
Summary: Alysia is going to be a knight. This is all she's ever wanted. Her abilities may be flawless, but there are going to be problems, and nothing is ever perfect.
1. Prologue: Perfect

Title: Nothing is perfect

Disclaimer: These are all my characters and my plot, but the world belongs to Tamora Pierce, as well as a few mentionings of her characters.

Author's Note: The first few chapters are going to be incredibly boring, but they have to be there. Stick with it and I promise it'll turn out to be a good story.

·-: ¦ :- ·Prologue: Perfect·-: ¦ :- ·

The door shut silently. The man and woman still in the room exchanged glances. "She's perfect!" Queen Melanie of Tortall said triumphantly.  
  
The king and queen had been on a journey across the kingdom, looking at all the eligible young ladies. They were looking for a wife for their only son, Araner. Melanie jumped out of the chair, hazel eyes sparkling in excitement. She did a little dance she remembered from when she was younger, auburn hair whirling around her.   
  
The king laughed for the first time since they'd been on this gods-cursed trip, it was times like this that reminded him of why he loved his wife so much. "Darling, maybe we should wait a little while before deciding," he said, taking a hold of her hand.  
  
Melanie looked at him indignantly. "Sir, are you questioning a lady?" she asked playfully, pulling her hand away.  
  
King Derrian stood up and bowed. "Never," he said, mock serious but blue eyes dancing mischievously.  
  
Melanie laughed as he pulled her close. She gently brushed a lock of his black hair out of his eyes and kissed him. "Alysia of Belle will be perfect for Aran," she murmured happily.  
  
•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

Sounds of swords clashing echoed through the sun-filled room. Light reflected from the blades danced across the room, hypnotizing anyone that could be observing. Two fighters moved gracefully in the center of the floor, as they had done many times before, swords moving faster than the eye could follow. One carried the presence only a Shang Master could represent. Watching him was mesmerizing. He moved as though the sword was an extension of himself. He held himself easily and moved smoothly, never stopping. The other was half the size of his opponent. One could infer that he was the student. However, he moved with unnatural grace and swiftness. He could clearly hold his own with his master. No words were spoken as they dueled, matched in skill. A sword flew into the air, but the student just continued unarmed, dodging a slice downward and punching the Shang master in the stomach. The master stumbled back. One kick and the teacher's blade flew in the air as well. The teacher grinned and chopped at his student's head. The student blocked him solidly and grabbed the teacher's sword from the air. He placed it at the teacher's neck. They froze there for a moment, as if they still in a portrait. The teacher smiled. "I yield," he said, voice deep and rich with just a tinge of fatigue.  
  
The student bowed and handed him the sword, laughing. Taking the sword, the Shang Dragon sliced upward before returning the sword to the sheath. Midnight locks cascaded down to the student's waist. Alysia of Belle glared at Crisen, emerald eyes glittering in merriment. "Cris!" she yelled in frustration, trying to hold all of her hair off her face. "You know how annoying it is to get that hair out of the way!"  
  
Cris looked at her, brown eyes wide and innocent. "Oops," he said without a smidgen of any regret at all.  
  
Alysia looked up and then at him, suddenly just as innocent. Cris felt a hand tickle him and he jumped away, wary. The invisible hand followed, tickling him relentlessly. Cris collapsed on the ground, laughing as multiple hands started tickling him. "Okay! You win!" he finally gasped, rolling around helplessly.  
  
Alysia grinned victoriously and the hands stopped. A man cleared his throat. Cris and Alysia looked over to the doorway. Alysia rushed towards him. "Papa!" she shouted, giving him a big hug, not caring that she was all sweaty.  
  
Duke Kinnid hugged his daughter tightly, thinking of how much she'd grown. "Your mother and I want to talk to you in the study as soon as possible," he murmured.  
  
Alysia's eyes lit up with hope and she quickly dashed out of the room. "I have to change," she shouted, her lyrical voice floating down to them.  
  
Kinnid smiled ruefully at Alysia's vanishing back before turning to Crisen, who was wiping a sweaty forehead. "You know what she's requested, what is your opinion?" he asked quietly, it had taken a long time to trust Crisen, but now he did, with his life and his family's lives.  
  
Crisen looked him in the eye. "She's outmatched me in everything I've taught her for years now. She'd qualified to be a knight right here and now if we had the Chamber, and she's only twelve. Her destiny is great," he said quietly. "However, you and your wife have already decided, haven't you?"  
  
Kinnid sighed and nodded. "Thank you for teaching her. I wish you would accept payment," he said tiredly. "You're part of our family now."  
  
Crisen smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "She is my destiny."  
  
•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: :: 

Alysia quietly entered the study where Duke Kinnid and Duchess Lynna of Belle were waiting. Lynna smiled proudly at her only daughter, she was her most cherished possession. Alysia was wearing a pale lavender day dress, her hair carefully combed and held back with a violet ribbon. "Mother, Father," Alysia said, curtsying beautifully," You wished to speak to me?"  
  
Kinnid nodded, his green eyes showing how reluctant he was. "You've requested to go to the palace to train to become a knight," he said formally. "After much discussion, we have agreed to allow you to go."  
  
Alysia beamed, her own brilliant emerald eyes lighting up joyfully. "Thank you so much, Mama! Papa!" she exclaimed, running over and hugging them both tightly.  
  
•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: :: 

Alysia excitedly rushed around, packing. She'd prepared to be a knight ever since forever. Lesson after lesson, she learned her academics. Session after session, Cris taught her to fight. This was what she knew she was born to do. The Shang Dragon even showed up to help her as well as a former teacher at the palace. A knock on the door made her look up, startled from her train of thought. Cris stood there, looking uncomfortable. She grinned, knowing he never knew what to bring to anything. "Do you need help packing?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Cris shook his head, sighing deeply. "Lys..." Cris said slowly, reluctantly. "I can't come with you. I need to be somewhere else."  
  
Shadows fell across Alysia's eyes and her face fell, disappointment and loneliness immediately filling her. "Oh," she said softly, looking at the rug under her feet.  
  
Cris crossed the room and was suddenly hugging her. "I'm not abandoning you, Lys. We're family, and I'll never abandon you. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible, but I promised I'd help someone when they needed me and they desperately need my help right now," he said fiercely passionate.  
  
Alysia, eyes filled with tears, hugged Cris back with all her might. She'd known Cris all her life. "Okay," she sighed, waived, "but I'll be waiting very impatiently."  
  
•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::  
  
The gossiping nobles at Corus grumbled, disgruntled. Another girl was going to be a knight. After two hundred and fifty years since the last lady knight, they'd hoped the insanity was over, and the feminism disease cured, but no. Even worse, this was a noble from the Book of Gold! This would cause much controversy and stir among the ranks. Moreover, she was even a candidate for the prince! Such a pity for insanity, they muttered.  
  
•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: :: 

Queen Melanie and King Derrian sat in the family room, quite shocked at the turn of events. "She was absolutely perfect," Melanie said in puzzlement. "Why did she..." her voice trailed off and started again. "I was going to tell Lynna tomorrow that we'd decided to betroth Alysia to Araner."  
  
Derrian sighed, disappointed. He still had a little hope. "The lady knights weren't of bad reputation, Mel. Maybe this is a good thing; don't believe everything the gossips say. At least now they'll be able to get to know each other," he said soothingly, hopefully.  
  
Melanie nodded, resigned. She did not want one of those manly women to be her son's wife and partner. "But for now, let's hold off the betrothal."  
  
•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::


	2. Ch 1: A Punch in the Face

Title: Nothing is perfect

Disclaimer: These are all my characters and my plot, but the world belongs to Tamora Pierce, as well as a few mentionings of her characters.

Author's Note: Thank you for my two reviews, I'm very excited.

·-: ¦ :- ·Chapter One: "A Punch in the Face" ·-: ¦ :- ·

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::  
  
Lord Alexander of Veldine, the royal training master, smiled courteously at the young lady in front of him. She looked like any other nobleman's daughter. Delicate, well-mannered, even exquisitely beautiful...would she last a day? The other lady knights were extremely unconventional, but Alysia of Belle was the picture of nobility. He looked down, trying to think of a way to gently discourage her and remembered the sealed letter she'd handed him. He looked at the wax curiously, it shimmered with unnatural light and there was the crest of...He tore open the letter and read it. He stared at the girl in front of him incredulously, forgetting protocol, and then looked back at the letter; clearly he must have read it wrong. He ran a hand through his thinning light brown hair. After a second read, it was still the same. He sat down in his chair, staring at Alysia with shocked forest green eyes. "Please sit down," he said, remembering his manners. He looked down and cleared his throat trying to recover himself.  
  
Amused, Alysia smiled at him. Obviously, Cris had written the punch in the face he'd intended to write. Thinking of Cris made her sad. He'd left for Carthak to help his friend the same day after she'd left for Corus.

Lord Alexander was still discreetly staring at Alysia, dumbstruck. "You trained with the Dragon of the Shang warriors?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
Alysia nodded, laughing at the look on his face silently. "Yes, my lord, since I could walk," she said as politely as she could with him staring at her like that.  
  
Alexander rubbed his head deliberately; he could feel the headache coming. Ever since he'd gotten that blow to the head a few years ago, his head had bothered him. Maybe he was just going insane. "According to this letter you learned academics from Master Yayle, a well respected former teacher at the palace, from age one and started to formally train with the Dragon at age two. You are qualified to become a Shang Master, should you wish to complete your Shang training and you've supposedly defeated the Dragon on numerous occasions. The Shang Dragon-"he choked slightly on the words. "-is also requesting you be tested for placement that would correctly test your skills," he said slowly.  
  
Alysia grinned a little. Oh, he just told the truth. "Yes, I came here early to take the end of the year examinations at the end of April. My father figured they would place me in the correct year," she said hoping to prod him along.  
  
Lord Alexander inclined his head, hoping desperately that he could get rid of her soon. "If his majesty, King Derrian, agrees, you will be informed, Alysia of Belle. Until then, please stay in the guest quarters."  
  
Alysia stood up, entertained by this training master. He was slumped in his chair, which he dwarfed. She swept him her best curtsy and gracefully left.  
  
•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

Two men sat in silence in the room Alysia of Belle was in earlier today, each lost in their own thoughts. Lord Alexander had just explained the situation to the other man and now they were both uncomfortably quiet and neither appeared to know what to do.  
  
King Derrian sighed; resting his chin is his hand. "What do you suggest, Alex?" he asked, completely baffled.  
  
Alexander shrugged wearily. He didn't want to be the one to suggest it. He didn't want to be blamed if she was humiliated, but…"Give her the exams, you never know what will happen," he reluctantly suggested. "I'm curious to see her abilities."  
  
Derrian frowned; he got up and paced the room as he debated in his head. "Mel wanted to betroth Aran and Alysia of Belle, but she changed her mind as soon as she heard that Alysia was coming to train to be a knight. Maybe we should just refuse and let Mel be satisfied," he said, disliking the idea, but needing to voice it.  
  
Alexander glowered at that thought. He watched the slender man through narrowed eyes, trying to see if he really meant what he said. "Derrian, she trained with the Shang Dragon. First, that means she probably is very qualified to try for knighthood; do you want to rob your kingdom of a great knight for such a silly reason? Second, Lady Knights Alanna and Keladry were heroines and they were not what the some well-bred nobles think they were. We haven't given Alysia of Belle a chance. Third," he grinned ruefully," would you like to deal with the Shang Dragon if we kicked his protégé out?"  
  
Derrian stopped pacing and laughed, surprised at Alexander's reasoning. The light reflected off his coal black hair. "You're right," he said approvingly. He was glad to have found a reason to tell Mel. "The worst thing to happen would be that she fails her first year test and gets humiliated. Alex, notify her immediately of my approval of this plan."  
  
•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

Alysia stood in front of Lord Alexander, once again dressed in a beautiful dress. Determined to follow protocol this time, he gestured for her to take a seat. Alysia thanked him and sat down, the yellow skirts gracefully settling down around her. "The king has decided to allow you to take all the page end of the year examinations you pass. You may train with the first years until then," he said stiffly, secretly relieved to get her off his hands until she was a third or fourth year page.  
  
Alysia hesitated, but she needed to say something. "May I please train by myself? I'm preparing to take all four tests and I would need individualized time to train for everything," she requested carefully. She hoped he would let her.  
  
Alexander grimaced at the thought, but he considered it. "You may train as you wish until the examinations," he said finally. "Do you have a servant?"  
  
Alysia hid her delight and relief behind a polite court mask. "Yes, Sylena Medien has been my servant since I was little," she said happily, glad she had a friend with her on this adventure.  
  
Alexander nodded politely. "Mary Sturm will show you your assigned rooms." He acknowledged the woman who'd silently appeared. He got up and turned away to look out the window. "Welcome to the palace."  
  
Alysia curtsied to Lord Alexander's back and exited the room, rolling her eyes at his newfound stuffiness. Sylena was waiting just outside, her head peaking curiously out of the doorway. They exchanged glances, emerald eyes amused and light blue eyes annoyed. Silently observing the exchange, Mary smiled warmly at them. "My name is Mary; I am in charge of the pages' wing," she said, her rounded voice reminding Alysia of mothers and home. "Follow me."  
  
They walked through the halls and Mary looked over at the two girls. "Supper is at the next bell. Servants come to me then and I will explain your duties and where everything you need is. New pages are sponsored by an older one, who will teach them the ways of the palace," Mary explained, expressively gesturing with slender, but calloused hands. Alysia nodded and they continued in silence until they reached a door marked "Alysia of Belle" in chalk. Mary unlocked the door and handed each Alysia and Sylena a key. "Good luck, miss," she whispered and left.  
  
The girls looked at each other once more, then Alysia walked in and immediately dropped on her bed. Sylena giggled and sat down next to her, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Success, Lys?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Alysia nodded, heaving a great sigh of relief. She'd been so nervous about the king's decision. "Ugh, he looked at me like I was a child of the Gods ready to strike him," she groaned.  
  
Sylena sighed too, stretching her arms over her head. It still sounded better then just standing by a door while everyone that passed gave you a strange look. Oh well, she perked up when a bell chimed. "Supper time!" she said hungrily.  
  
Alysia jumped off the bed and looked at herself critically in the mirror, smoothing out her dress. "Do I look all right?" she asked nervously.  
  
Sylena laughed as a thought crossed her mind, rolling over on the bed. "It's not fair to them, Lys," she explained to her confused friend; still giggling. "You're wearing all your lady clothes and they haven't seen one in so long. They're going to drop dead."  
  
Alysia laughed too, picturing the pages' expressions. "But that's what I planned, Lena. It's my secret weapon!" she said, mischievous glean in her dancing eyes.  
  
Then she lost the lightness of it again as she walked to the door. Alysia took a deep breath. Hiding her nervousness, she stepped outside her rooms.  
  
Eager, hungry pages were just leaving their rooms all around her. They froze when they saw her, gaping with mouths open. When they recovered, they gathered around her. "Are you the new lady page?" a boy asked, a mysterious air of royalty about him.  
  
Recognizing him instantly, Alysia swept one of her best curtsies. "Yes, your highness," she murmured softly, meeting his sapphire eyes calmly. "My name is Alysia of Belle."  
  
The boy smiled, his eyes glittering with amusement. "May I have the honor of sponsoring you, my lady?" he asked gallantly. He straightened to his full height, puffing out his chest and offering her his arm.  
  
Inwardly, Alysia was rolling with laughter at the ridiculous sight. He hadn't gotten his growth spurt yet and he was all limbs and awkward angles. Outwardly, she smiled serenely. "I'd be delighted to have you as my sponsor, however, please treat me as another page," she replied.  
  
Crown Prince Araner of Conté bowed elegantly, for a fourteen-year-old. Then he grabbed her arm and started to drag her away. Laughing, Alysia allowed herself to be dragged towards the mess hall. The pages excitedly followed them, chattering loudly. Alysia sighed in relief. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she'd thought it'd be.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::


	3. Ch 2: Beginning

Title: Nothing is perfect

Disclaimer: These are all my characters and my plot, but the world belongs to Tamora Pierce, as well as a few mentionings of her characters.

Author's Note: The first few chapters are going to be incredibly boring, but they have to be there. Stick with it and I promise it'll turn out to be a good story.

·-: ¦ :- ·Chapter Two: Beginning·-: ¦ :- ·

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

Alysia woke up gradually; the sun wasn't even ready to cast its earliest morning rays. She smiled at the memory of all the pages that'd made her feel at home last night. Filled with energy, she jumped out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. She yawned and purred human style. Swiftly, she changed into her usual breeches and a shirt she'd snuck out of Cris's rooms. She quietly left Sylena still snoring away and went outside, binding her long hair into a low bun with a practiced motion. The girl made her way to a deserted practice court. Earlier, she'd inquired about empty practice courts and was informed this one would not be used until the fall, at least. As she'd done each morning before the sun rose since she was two, she began her Shang warm-ups. Starting excruciatingly slow, she repeated the moves, slowly sped up until she was just a blur. She moved gracefully, punching and kicking and tumbling. Then the morning bell chimed, summoning everyone still asleep. Alysia slowed down, repeating the combination one last time as a cool-down. Then she walked toward the mess hall for breakfast, stomach complaining of its emptiness. Sylena would tell anyone looking for her to look in the mess hall. She'd probably do so crankily, but someone had to wake her up. Alysia grinned at the thought. Still smiling, she nodded in greeting to the harried cooks and servers, she got her breakfast and sat down at an empty table. Eventually, pages drifted in, in various stages of waking up. Araner plopped down next to her, and his friends joined them a second later. "Good morning," she greeted them cheerfully.  
  
Araner glared at her, obviously not a morning person. "Why'd you leave without waiting for me?" he grumbled resentfully.  
  
Alysia laughed at his grouchiness. "I was up and I was so excited I just couldn't wait," she lied easily. She didn't want the pages to know her training history or anything else yet.  
  
Still half-dreaming, Araner accepted her excuse and started to mechanically eat his breakfast. Not much conversation was going on this early in the morning. Trevar of Kissner beamed at her cheerfully, big hands full of food. "You have no idea how happy some of us are that you're awake!" he said brightly. "There are too many night owls here for another one." 

Alysia stared and then burst out laughing. The others at the table glared at him. Moments later, Alysia got up. Everyone at the table looked at her, wondering what she was up to. "I'm done, I'm going to train now," she said quickly. "Bye!"  
  
Alysia went to her room to grab her equipment, excitement sparkling in her eyes. She said a quick good morning to a groggy Sylena and then hurried back to the practice court. She started with her staff exercises, eventually moving on to sword, spear, bow, and unarmed exercises. Before she knew it, the afternoon bell had chimed and woke her up from her concentration. Tired, she wiped off her sweat from her face and ran to her room to clean up her appearance for lunch. Sylena looked up from her reading, annoyed at being interrupted. As soon as she realized why Sylena was glaring at her, Alysia laughed. "You know, you're supposed to be my maid, not my librarian!" she teased lightly.

The slightly plump girl glared at Alysia, distractedly brushing aside a blonde strand out of her eyes. "Well, you're supposed to be lady and actually leave me something! There is absolutely nothing for me to do because you've already done all the chores I was supposed," she retorted, but grinned despite herself.

They laughed. Alysia quickly jumped in, scrubbed, and jumped out of the water Sylena had gotten ready. Then she headed to lunch. Pages were already there, a loud steady stream of chatter deafening the inexperienced. They were still wet from their dip in the lake. Araner noticed her and waved her over, mouth full of food.

"Hey Alysia!" Galen of Anger's Peace shouted loudly. "Where were you? We were looking for you."  
  
Alysia hesitated slightly; she didn't know how they would react. "Lord Alexander gave me permission to train by myself until June," she explained.

"That's strange," The pudgy boy sneered, clearly thinking that she just wasn't good enough to really be a page.

Araner didn't say anything but he smiled, his face unreadable. His father had told him her plan. She was insane, that's all he could think of. She looked like she would break if she just fell. He didn't know why they were actually letting her think she was going to be a knight; they were just getting her hopes up. There was a slight, uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Oh, okay. Are you going to the academic classes?" Emold of Tasride asked, trying to fill the awkwardness.  
  
Alysia shook her head reluctantly. "No, I've tons of homework from my teacher at home," she said groaning.  
  
The table laughed. "Yeah, we know how that feels. When you finally do come to the classes, let us know if your teacher or the teachers here give more assignments," Araner said, getting up with a groan as he finished his meal.

The other pages got up simultaneously to head to classes, a soft chorus of moans and groans echoing. Alysia smiled and waved as they said good bye. She got up and headed for the stables. Her mare stuck her head out when she heard Alysia's footsteps. Cooing to the horse, she gave her a sugar cube. Étoilée affectionately nuzzled her. Alysia fondly stroked the horse's golden mane. Talking to her softly, Alysia saddled the horse and mounted her. No one was using the tilting practice courts so she decided to help herself. She set the quintain dummy up with a circle of silk dangling from the cord on its long arm. Magicked to keep from rolling up, the fabric danced wildly in the light breeze. Alysia went back to the starting point, focusing on the dummy. Taking a deep breath, she signaled Étoilée with her knees to trot, and the mare obediently started toward the dummy. With another signal, Étoilée burst into motion, charging toward the flapping fabric. It was a sight to be seen, a brilliant white horse racing forward, gold spun mane in the wind, carrying a slender figure that seemed to belong with that horse. Smoothly, Alysia rose, angling the lance. She ran the lance through the silk, neatly snapping the cord. Alysia slowed her mare down, letting a deep sigh of satisfaction out. She reset the dummy with the ring of willow that had been there before. She only had a few silk circles and she had no intention of ramming a hole into all of them in one day. With another sigh, she headed back to the started point to go again.  
  
The man gaped at the sight of a strange lad in the tilting yard, doing better than most of the fourth years. If this boy was so good untrained…he had to train him. Lendin Hehlp was a trainer for the pages. He studied the lad closer. He appeared to be wearing commoner's clothing and he was very scrawny, but the horse! The horse was a beauty. "Excuse me, who are you?" he shouted as the stranger finished yet another flawless pass. "Do you have permission to be here?"  
  
Startled, Alysia looked around until she could find the speaker. He was a big, muscular man that looked like he'd served his time defending his king. She rode over to him, giving a small bow. "I'm Alysia of Belle, sir," she said politely. "My lord Alexander gave me permission to train by myself and since the court was empty..." her voice trailed off when the man didn't seem to understand her.  
  
The man stared at her. Now that she was closer, he could tell that she was a girl, not even a bad looking one either. Still, she was the new girl page? He shook his head trying to recover himself. He cleared his throat. "I am Lendin Hehlp, I teach the pages," he said stiffly. "I look forward to teaching you, you have talent."  
  
Alysia beamed and her bright green eyes seemed to glow, that was her first compliment here. "Thank you," she said, slightly gushing. "I look forward to all you have to teach me, Master Hehlp."  
  
Although polite manners frowned on it, curiosity got the better of Lendin. "Who trained you?" he asked nosily.  
  
Alysia got a faraway look on her face; she wished Cris was here so much. "Crisen Flame," Alysia replied, with a tinge of loneliness.  
  
Lendin frowned. The name was not familiar with Lendin although he felt like he'd heard it before. It was like an itch he just couldn't reach. "He must be proud of you," he finally said, unsure of what else he could say.  
  
Alysia nodded, and then started. She looked at the sun, it was starting to set. "Yes, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go," she said distractedly.  
  
Lendin nodded, wondering what her sudden hurry was, but glad that she was leaving all the same. "Pleasure to have met you," he said politely.  
  
Alysia, who was already on her way to the stables, turned around and bowed again. "Pleasure meeting you as well," she responded.  
  
Lendin watched her go, lost in thought. From what little he'd seen, he'd bet his life that she was going to make a huge difference in the world someday.  
  
•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

Alysia anxiously hurried to her rooms as quickly as she could. Master Kierl would not be happy if she was late. She bit her lip as she unlocked her door and burst in. Sure enough, a thin figure in a sparkling crimson Gift was pacing the room impatiently. "Alysia, you need to be on time. Long distance lessons take a lot of energy," he said in his crackled dry voice, dark brown eyes flashing in annoyance.  
  
Alysia sighed, limply dropping down onto a chair. Sylena winked at her and silently left the student and the mage. Alysia perked up, that meant he wasn't as mad at her as he was making himself out to seem. "I'm sorry," she offered hopefully.  
  
Kierl shrugged bony shoulders, already forgetting the matter. "Now the next lesson is healing a person who has almost no life left," he started eagerly.  
  
•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: :: 

The last afternoon bell chimed. Alysia jumped up almost a foot in the air, she'd been absorbed in her magic lesson. Kierl smiled fondly at her. "You did well. Now go and enjoy supper," the old man ordered tiredly, vanishing.  
  
Alysia quickly changed into more presentable breeches and a clean shirt. Right on time, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and found Araner casually leaning on her doorframe. "Lady Alysia," he said, bowing. 

Alysia scowled at his back, frustrated. When he looked up, Alysia saw that he was grinning and his blue eyes teasing. She laughed. They walked to the mess hall together, chatting about this and that.

"Aran! Alysia! Wait!" Chrick of Ryde shouted, clumsily stumbling over his own two feet as he tucked his shirt in while rushing towards them.

Araner and Alysia stopped and waited for him. Then they continued toward the mess hall laughing. Nosily, the pages all got their food and waited impatiently for Lord Alexander to say his prayer. As soon as he was done, the noise returned louder than ever and the hungry pages started to eat. When they finished, they went off in their own ways to get working on their assignments. Alysia studied the books Master Yayle had given her and completed almost five worksheets before lights out. Yawning, she got ready for bed and slipped under her covers. She swiftly drifted off to sleep, a contented smile on her face.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::


	4. Ch 3: Smile

Title: Nothing is perfect

Disclaimer: These are all my characters and my plot, but the world belongs to Tamora Pierce, as well as a few mentionings of her characters.

Author's Note: The first few chapters are going to be incredibly boring, but they have to be there. Stick with it and I promise it'll turn out to be a good story, I think...

·-: ¦ :- ·Chapter Three: Smile·-: ¦ :- ·

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

The days at the palace crawled by. Life settled into a routine. As the end of April drew near, the pages worked harder and became more nervous. Alysia was the most nervous. She frantically studied everything and anything coming her way that was related to the examinations. Her friendship with Prince Araner eventually grew closer. They were frequently sighted by the palace servants appearing and disappearing through secret passages, laughing and exploring. While she eventually met and got along with pretty much everyone, Trevar of Kissnar, Emold of Tasride, Chrick of Ryde, and Galen of Anger's Peace was her circle of friends she usually hung around with. Trevar and Chrick were more panicked than the others. They were convinced they would fail their examinations. Emold laughed at them, and tried to reassure them that they had no absolutely no chance of failure. As the middle of April approached, even Emold started to worry about them though. Galen, on the other hand, just laughed at them all and sneered.

"I don't believe in studying," the fourth year sniffed haughtily, attempting to look superior, but ending up looking like the fool he was.

Alysia looked at Galen, who just lazed around and got fat, in distaste. She shook her head ruefully, what kind of a knight would he make? She wasn't the only one that thought he was just horrible. The masters and teachers muttered under their breaths about certain people who just took everything for granted and expected to be made a knight. However, most of the pages were very serious, determined to pass and do credit to their training. They worked hard and collapsed in bed at night.

"I can't wait for these stupid examinations to be over with," Chrick burst out one day, frustrated that he kept forgetting the correct etiquette when dealing with common town leaders. He angrily ran a hand through his wavy brown hair, gray eyes filled with desperation they all understood.

The others looked up from their own studying. They'd decided to study together in Araner's huge rooms. Emold sighed, patting his friend on the back. "You'll do fine, Chrick," he said soothingly. "Everyone knows you're a closet scholar. You know you'll get it all before the examinations."

Galen laughed from his chair. His feet were propped up on a desk and his book wasn't even open. He was munching on a cupcake he'd smuggled from somewhere. "These examinations are a piece of cake! Come on, let's duel or something!" he said eagerly, spraying breadcrumbs everywhere.

Alysia sighed, exasperated with Galen's annoying behavior. Personally, she didn't like him at all, but Araner assured her that Galen was great fun, when there wasn't something serious looming ahead of them. "Galen, if you're not going to study, you can leave," she said shortly, completely out of patience for the year.

Everyone gaped at her. Alysia never said anything mean. Galen scowled at her, his beady eyes narrowed. "Why are you studying anyways?" he demanded rudely. "You just got here; you don't have to take any of the examinations."

There was an awkward pause as that realization hit them in the head. Alysia sighed, looking down. "Lord Alexander gave me permission to take the examinations," she revealed reluctantly. She looked up through her lashes to see their reaction.

There was a stunned silence. Then, Araner yawned. "That's nice," he said nonchalantly, getting up. "I think it's time for bed soon."

Trevar frowned. The prince was supporting Alysia, meaning there wasn't much they could do about it, but no one had ever been allowed to skip a year. He studied Alysia carefully as they all started to return to their rooms. He wondered what made her so special.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

The examinations finally started, much to the pages' collective dismay and relief. The first years' examinations were first, followed by the second years' the next day, and so forth. Alysia waited for her turn patiently, taking slow, deep breaths to keep herself calm. Araner, Emold, Chrick, and Trevar had showed up to cheer her on. Finally it was her turn.

Araner looked at Alysia, preparing himself mentally to watch a humiliating failure. She'd answered all the academic questions correctly, but she'd never pass the physical part of the examination. Trevar leaned forward, a look of concern on his tanned face when she started. Everyone's mouths dropped in unison as she flawlessly completed everything the examiners asked of her. No matter what they'd expected, no one expected her to be good. There was agitated murmuring from the unusual crowds that had gathered today. As she bowed a closing bow to her judges, there was complete silence. Everyone quietly left after her exit.

Alysia smiled at Sylena sadly. She'd seen the looks on her friends' faces. They hadn't believed in her, and they were just astounded she passed. Sylena was jumping up and down in euphoria, elated Alysia was finally showing everyone what she could do. Sylena grabbed Alysia's elbow and towed her towards her rooms. "Let's celebrate!"

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

No one knew what to say or do. There was no one at the second years' exam, no one was aware that Alysia would be testing for that too. Last night, supper had been awkward and Alysia had eventually gotten up in the middle of it and stormed off to an empty table. At the examinations, the second years stared at Alysia, wondering why she was there. They talked among themselves, discussing Alysia and her surprise yesterday. They snuck her glances, none of them friendly. They stared at her when it was her turn to go in front of the judges. They muttered when she performed flawlessly once again.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

By nightfall, everyone had heard. The girl page had just passed the second year examinations. They stared at her during supper, wondering if she was going to test to pass third years. She was subdued and completely silent, quietly eating. As soon as she could, she left to return to her room. Sylena was still happy for her, but she'd realized what was going on in the pages' wing. She made herself scarce as Alysia entered the room. Alysia sighed and sat on the bed. A tear rolled down her face. She knew this would happen.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

Queen Melanie attacked King Derrian the second they were alone. "What is she doing?" she shouted angrily, her hazel eyes flashing. "Not only is she just trying to get her shield, but she's doing what no other page has been allowed to do? I am very glad we decided to hold the betrothal off!"

Derrian sighed, he'd been a coward not to let Mel know early, but everyone's a coward at something. "Dear, she had unique qualifications that are allowing her to do this," Derrian said, then his impatience and frustration got to him. "Honestly, you're letting all the court gossips influence you! You have met the girl and you liked her! She has not changed, she is still the same young lady you met in Belle, but now your opinion has changed, over rumors you know aren't true. Give her the respect she's owed. Think about how difficult it'd be to be in her position."

Shocked, Mel sat down. "I'm sorry, Derri," she said quietly. "My family was one of the ones that never liked the lady knights. I grew up thinking that. I just panicked, I guess. I know she's a perfect lady, but I don't know. I don't want a suspicious lady to be betrothed to our son."

Derrian stared at her. "Mel, she's not a suspicious lady. Have you heard anyone that actually knows her, complain about her? " he demanded.

Mel blinked. "I guess not," she said slowly.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

There was a ripple of shock when Alysia showed up at the third year examinations. To no one's surprise, however; Alysia passed the third year examination as well. Another uncomfortable, uneasy day passed before Alysia hid away in her room. A letter was sitting on her desk. She dashed over and opened it eagerly, a momentary smile lighting up her face. Cris…

"Alysia-

I hope you get this before you take your examinations. I wish I was there, laughing at all those people who didn't think you'd be able to do it. I'll wager you feel like dirt right now. You told me how those boys were and you and I both knew they would not accept your skills easily. Forget about them. Either they'll get over it, or they'll get over it when I get there and help them get over it. Smile, Alysia. You've been able to pass these examinations since you were five. Your family is behind you. We love you, and you know it. It'll be okay. Hopefully, I'll be with you soon, but I'm still occupied at the moment. Keep writing me, and show 'em what you're made of during the big examination!

-Cris"

Alysia hugged the letter tightly, wishing he was here. He'd never been away for so long. She sighed. She'd write to him tomorrow and tell him how she did.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

Prince Araner was the first one go in front of the judges. No one doubted that he'd pass, he was the best of the pages and he was the king's son. He appeared completely calm and did everything almost perfectly. As soon as he bowed formally to the examiners and was out of sight, his shoulders drooped and he let out a huge sigh of relief. He watched from the shadows as Galen stepped in front of the wizen old men, grinning cockily. The smile vanished a second later when he was asked his first question. He stumbled over it clumsily. The examiners frowned. They asked him harder questions and Galen fumbled around, taking up time to answer them vaguely. By the time it was time for the physical examination, they were scornfully disdainful of him. They made him do the most complicated sequence yet, but he managed to trip and falter through everything, just barely passing. Trevar and Emold followed; a relief to the judges and they passed with flying colors. Chrick faltered once or twice due to nerves, but he passed. Then it was Alysia's turn. The examiners stared at her; they knew she didn't really belong there. They asked her every hard question they were allowed to, and gave her the most difficult tasks to perform. They tried every way they could to get her to fail or at least falter. She did perfectly, everything was flawless. Face unreadable with a foreign look, the examiners watched Alysia of Belle leave with grudging respect.

As soon as she wasn't seen, Alysia let the tears that'd gathered spill.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

That night, all the fourth years, plus Alysia, moved to a new table amidst polite applause. The new squires looked at Alysia resentfully. She didn't belong with them.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::


	5. Ch 4: Revenge

Title: Nothing is perfect

Disclaimer: These are all my characters and my plot, but the world belongs to Tamora Pierce, as well as a few mentionings of her characters.

Author's Note: The first few chapters are going to be incredibly boring, but they have to be there. Stick with it and I promise it'll turn out to be a good story. Personally, I think this chapter is… a lot more interesting. I changed my mind, I hate this chapter.

•-:¦:-•Chapter Four: Revenge•-:¦:-•

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

June passed slowly. Prince Araner became legendary knight, Sir Woren of Delitean's squire. Sir Gunion of Hugstoo became Trevar of Kissnar's knight-master. Chrick of Ryde accepted Emold of Tasride's cousin, Paulen of Entraye as a knight-master. Emold became King Derrian's squire. Alysia accepted Baron Noal of Pirate's Swoop as her knight-master. He was a powerful knight-mage and his great-great-grandmother was the first lady knight in centuries all those years ago. Galen of Anger's Peace wasn't picked by anyone, due to his humiliation at the examinations. The new squires lived uneasily together and when Lord Alexander announced that he was taking the new squires on a training summer camp in Tusaine, it only got worse. One day, Araner and his friends were at the training court when Alysia appeared. She nodded at them politely and started her sword exercises. Araner watched her, in awe despite his resolve to ignore her. "Hey Alysia," Galen drawled with a hint of malice," what do you say? One on one with one of us."

When Alysia didn't answer, Galen scowled. "You passed the examination, but that doesn't make you a squire," he taunted. "I bet you'll lose your sword as soon as someone says 'begin'."

Alysia ignored him. Galen frowned and he waddled towards her, bare blade in hand. Araner stopped him with a gesture. Araner jumped off the fence he'd been sitting on and walked over to Alysia. He'd been waiting to challenge her for a while. Her face was blank and serene, but her moves were intensely focused. She finished her warm up. Flashing a grin at Galen, she bowed to Araner. "You want to fight?" she asked courteously.

Araner's sword was already out. "No tricks, just sword," he said, setting himself in a sideways "guard" position. Eagerness filled his chest.

Alysia sighed softly and then assumed her own "guard" position. She wanted to do this as much as she wanted to knit a sweater for the summer.

Watching the two careful, Trevar shouted, " Begin!"

Araner instantly whipped his blade up, trying to disarm Alysia. Suddenly, he realized he didn't have his sword in his hand anymore. Alysia calmly pointed her blade at the base of his throat. Araner gulped, but he felt anger flooding into him like a red hot river. "I yield," he said reluctantly, hating to say those words.

Alysia dropped her point and bowed to him. Then she walked swiftly away from him. They all stared at her, wondering how she'd just do that.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

Queen Melanie sighed, arranging the flowers in her rooms again. She couldn't get Derrian's lecture out of her head. Maybe she should talk to her. She stiffened her resolve and walked towards the rooms she knew Alysia of Belle occupied. The palace servants either bowed or curtsied as they passed her, curiosity in their eyes. Royalty, or really anyone important, never went into the squires' wing. Arriving at the door, Melanie knocked twice on the door.

Alysia looked up from her bed. She'd been reading the book Sylena had ordered her to read. Curiously, she opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise but she carefully hid it. She bowed low. "Your majesty," she murmured.

Melanie smiled slightly. "Hello, Alysia," she said.

Alysia smiled back. "Would you like to come in?" she asked cordially. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Melanie swept into the room and settled herself in a chair. She looked at Alysia expectantly. Alysia sat herself in the other chair after shutting the door. The queen sighed. "Did you ever hear how close we were to choosing you for our son?" she asked quietly.

Alysia blinked. "No, your majesty, I only knew you interviewed me for my suitability when I was at Belle," she answered honestly.

Melanie nodded. "We were planning to announce our plans of arranging a marriage between you two the day after your new of going to the palace came out," she said. "After your announcement, we decided to hold our announcement off."

Stunned, Alysia was speechless. She thought of how Araner would have felt if they'd gone through with it. The queen smiled wryly when she saw Alysia's expression. "I didn't want a knight for my son's wife. I didn't want one of those muscular manly women that people spoke ill of," she revealed softly.

Pain flashed in Alysia's emerald eyes before becoming unreadable. "I understand," she said quietly.

Melanie shook her head. "I'm sorry. I realize now that it wasn't me thinking when I thought those things," she said. "It was the rumors and the lies that were speaking. I didn't even consider you, the young lady I had already met and liked. I came here to apologize for my behavior in avoiding you. I should have greeted you and welcomed you. I should have been happy to see you here when I was not."

Alysia gently patted the queen's hand. "I understand that too," she said quietly.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

Araner listened to the snoring coming from the teacher's tents. Araner, Emold, Galen, Trevar, and Chrick got out of their tents without a sound. They were in Tusaine, in the middle of no where. It was time for Alysia to learn a lesson. Galen had come up with the idea, and while they normally wouldn't have gone along with it, Araner was resentful of her easy victory over him and with the prince's support, the plan was formed. Silently, they opened the tent Alysia had, alone. She was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a light blanket. Araner walked over to her and knelt. The others got in their position.

Alysia woke up as someone grabbed her wrists and swiftly bound them together. Her ankles were tied together simultaneously. Someone quickly gagged her. Her eyes looked around and absorbed everything in an instant. She locked eyes on Araner as he dragged her up. She didn't struggle as they took her out far enough away so no one would hear them. Araner took her gag off. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

Araner slapped her hard. She fell to the ground, unable to catch herself. "I want you to leave," he said harshly, kicking her.

The others grabbed her with strong arms and held her up as Araner beat her up. He punched her as hard as he could, using her as his own personal punching bag. Then they circled her. Alysia stood there, battered as they started to push her around, taking turns punching and kicking her. She endured it all without a sound, face sad. Then someone was holding her again. Araner appeared in front of her with a sword in his hand. Alysia's eyes widened. "Araner!" she exclaimed.

Galen, who was holding her, viciously pulled her hair. She opened her mouth in a silent cry of pain. He grinned. "Shhh," he whispered.

Araner lightly drew blood on her arm. She winced. "You think you're so good," he ranted. "You think you've beat us. I am better than you!"

He flew into a rage, slicing at Alysia angrily. She trembled as her body was covered in superficial cuts. Finally, he threw aside his sword and started punching her again. The squires watched him, shocked at his behavior. When he stopped, he grabbed Alysia and threw her to the ground. "Forget about being a knight," he said coldly, leaving.

Alysia laid there as the others left her too, some with a look of apology, but some with a satisfied smirk. She sighed, her body was in agony, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She just wanted to be a knight. A white glow with a green tinge appeared around her. Soon, there was no sign she'd been injured, except for rope burns on her wrists and ankles, which were now free. She got up slowly, wincing at her sore and painful limbs. Life had to go on.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•   
:: ::

There was a slight sound. Lord Alexander sat up to find a dagger pointed at his neck. A man, looking like he hadn't bathed in months and dressed in rags, grinned at him, showing all his rotten, decaying teeth. "Git up," the man growled.

Alexander got up carefully, and then he quickly tried to drop and roll away from him. The man had anticipated this and stomped on Alexander's back as he rolled. Alexander flattened on the ground, completely winded. The man grinned. "An' ye nobles think ye so good," he snarled, binding Alexander's arms together and yanking him up. He jabbed him slightly with his dagger. "Go."

Alexander stumbled out of his tent and saw that raiders had surrounded the camp. The other trainers and squires were already under control. There was an excited amount of raiders surrounding Araner. "Sir, we got th' Crown Prince 'ere!" a man shouted exuberantly.

The man that'd been holding Alexander broke out into a huge grin. "Well boys, I reckon this is our lucky day," he said.

Suddenly, there was a distraction near the back of the camp. Everyone looked over even as the raiders tightened their control on their prisoners. Suddenly, a force whipped through them, a blade flashing furiously. The raiders didn't even know what hit them. The squires, trainers, and servants suddenly found themselves to be the only ones left standing. Standing in front of them was Alysia, breathing lightly, with her sword dripping with blood. She met Araner's eyes once and then left to disappear into her tent.


	6. Ch 5: Friends and Music

Title: Nothing is perfect

Disclaimer: These are all my characters and my plot, but the world belongs to Tamora Pierce, as well as a few mentionings of her characters.

Author's Note: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! That line from Neal is totally me...except from a guy. Also, don't ask about Micah, just remember the name and then forget he existed until around Chapter 16.

•-:¦:-•Chapter Five: Friends and Music•-:¦:-•

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•

Rumors spread quickly, but when it was about the mysterious girl squire, it spread even faster. By the time the squires returned from their camp in late July, everyone had heard what had happened. Lord Alexander was proud that a squire was so talented, and the fact that the squire was a girl didn't make any difference. He made it plainly clear that he was proud of her, and the other squires were not so happy. If they were resentful before that Alysia had taken away everything that was supposed to be theirs, they almost hated the girl who had saved their lives when they couldn't do it themselves. As the palace picked itself up from summer idleness however, most of the squires left to travel with their knight master. The only new squires left around the palace were Galen of Anger's Peace, no one had wanted him as a squire, Emold of Tasride, and Alysia. Baron Noal of Pirate's Swoop, her knight-master, had to take care of some business in Corus until after Midwinter. He was a kind man, but he was quite preoccupied with mage doings and didn't have much for Alysia to do. She found herself spending most of her time in the practice courts to hone her skills even further. Sometimes, Emold was there, but he avoided her at all costs. Whenever they accidentally met eyes, he looked ashamed and embarrassed of himself. Alysia was just finished another set of sword exercises when a hand tapped her lightly on the back. She spun around, more startled that someone had approached her than that she was tapped on the back. A tall (well, most boys were taller than Alysia's five feet three inches but he was unusually tall), slender squire was beaming at her. "Lady Alysia of Belle, we finally get to meet!" he exclaimed in a friendly voice.

Alysia stared at him, caught off guard. He chuckled when he saw her expression. "Your idiotic year-mates didn't make you feel welcome, did they?" he asked gently.

Recovering herself, Alysia bowed slightly. "I understood why they didn't," she said carefully, watching him.

The squire grimaced. "Because they're stupid dicks that can't get outdated protocol out of their asses," he retorted angrily.

Alysia's emerald eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "That's the prince you're including in that description," she whispered, looking around to see if anyone heard.

He laughed, not caring in the least. "I'm sorry, I'm Nealan of Queenscove, after my…er…infamous great-grandfather," he introduced himself. "If that explains my actions."

Alysia felt excitement flood into her. She'd grown up and gone to bed all her childhood listening to stories about Sir Neal of Queenscove and Lady Knight Keladry and their adventures in the palace. She must have been looking at him a bit starstruck, because he laughed again. "For us, the fourth year squires, I apologize for our young, uninformed counterparts. Our consensus is that you are more than welcome as our fellow squire," he said with a delightful bow.

With this said, the two squires quickly became friends. He relaxed Alysia even when she didn't know she was tense. For Neal, as he liked to be called, she immediately set out to improve his fighting skills, which as he himself frankly admitted were dismayal. As more and more fourth year squires trickled into the palace, they all introduced themselves to Alysia and expressed the same opinion that Neal had. The rambunctious group energetically raced around the palace, some hadn't seen Corus for four years. They included Alysia in everything. Many days were full of sightings of the group at the courts, Alysia training them. Unlike Araner and her year-mates, they accepted that she was better than them with a grin and a "well someone's got to be, might as well be you." Baron Noal taught her basic squire lessons and gave her tasks to improve her Gift. He stayed away from the fighting aspect, perhaps knowing she would beat him anyways. Alysia was in her room studying the book Noal had given her about the Gift when someone started pounding on the door. Sylena jumped up from the novel she was reading and quickly opened the door. Neal, who'd been pounding with a silly grin on his face, froze. Suddenly, he smiled with an even sillier grin. "Hello, Sylena," he said extremely casually.

Alysia whipped around when she heard a tone in his voice. Sylena was smiling at him too. Alysia smiled, this was interesting. Neal noticed her and nodded. "Hey Alysia, we're going to the market, do you want to come? Of course, milady Sylena, you must come as well," he bowed to Sylena and kissed her hand in a way that was not quite just joking.

Alysia grinned. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door, followed eagerly by Sylena.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•

The squires wandered from stall to stall at the market place, joking and laughing. Sylena and Neal, particularly, were flirting like crazy. Lingering in a stall of writing supplies, Alysia thought about Cris. He hadn't written back in a while. Sighing, she was about to go catch up to the others when something else caught her eye. A music store! She rushed in, not daring to hope. The owner smiled eagerly when he saw her. Nobles had money. She hesitated at the doorway, then she saw the silver instrument beckoning to her from the middle of the room. She walked as if she was entranced by it. The owner, a greasy balding man, rushed over as she gingerly picked it up. "Milady, this is a new invention called a flute," he said. "It is very hard to come by and very new, just in from Gellia. It is worth 50 gold nobles, but since you seem to like it so much, I'll sell it to you for 30."

Alysia picked it up, ignoring the man. Raising it to her lips, she played a scale softly, testing her fingers. She turned away from the man. He frowned. The she played. The melody wasn't something he recognized, but he stood there stunned as her music wrapped around him. The notes seemed to hang in the air, it was played so richly. It swept him away, telling a story. Her fingers seemed to fly across the flute as she played, gently swaying. The song pierced the man's heart as was frozen there. Finally, she finished with a slight flourish. Clapping near the doorway caused the owner and Alysia to spin around. Sylena, Neal, and the other squires, as well as many common people were crowded in the door. "I see you found a flute," Sylena said dryly. She knew how much Alysia loved her flute at home.

Alysia smiled lightly, but she wasn't really looking at her. Her eyes were focused on someone in back. The figure smiled back at her. "That was beautiful," he said, his voice deep and it caused some people to jump. He tipped his hat at Alysia and disappeared, seemingly from thin air.

The commoners disappeared to mind their own business. The squires crowded around her. "That was amazing," Neal exclaimed. "How'd you learn to do that?"

Alysia laughed, but her eyes were worried. "I love the flute. I've played ever since I can remember," she said, then she turned to the owner with a flash of annoyance. "If you were trying to sucker me into an expensive little trick, you are very ignorant in your chosen trade. The flute was originally created by the Old Ones, they thought the silver would keep it longer than wood and the sound was different. They used it in celebrations and it was a sacred instrument to them. The people that could play it back then were very respected. Furthermore, a great quality flute, which this one is, should sell for a minimum 100 gold nobles. It takes much skill to make just one and a great deal of personal touch."

Sylena grinned at Alysia, who almost had steam coming out of her ears. Her mistress was very passionate of the flute. The owner took a step back when he understood the depth of Alysia's disgust. He bowed, trembling slightly. "I am truly sorry, milady," he stuttered. "Please, with your skills, you deserve this flute more than I am qualified to sell it. Please accept it as a gift, for enlightening me."

There was stunned silence from the squires. Alysia sighed. "If I took every man that has offered me that up on it, I would have so many flutes," she said wistfully. "No, I can't just take a flute from you, sir."

She set it down, but she looked at it longingly. "Be careful who you sell it to," she said tenderly. "It really is the best I've had the pleasure of playing."

With that said, she quickly left the shop. The others followed her. She was silent for the rest of the trip, even though the others quickly regained their earlier humor.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•

Alysia entered her rooms, tired and exhausted. Sylena had followed Neal to his rooms, he had a book she wanted to read. On her desk was a package with a bright green bow around it. She read the note on top first.

"My dear Alysia-

You should have just taken it, it would have saved me the trouble of acquiring it. However, you gave me the best idea for a Midwinter present. I decided not to wait until the actual day, so here it is early.

-Micah"

Alysia sighed. She should have known he'd do this when she saw him. She unwrapped the flute and hugged it gently. Another thought came to mind. Midwinter! Neal would be going into the Chamber this year!

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•

The order was picked. Neal would be the third to go. Of course, Alysia would be there pretty much every day to support her other friends, but Neal had been her first real friend. The first two came out staring at her strangely, but she didn't think anything about it. As Neal entered the Chamber of Ordeal, she felt incredibly tense. Sylena was standing next to her and clutched her hand tightly. Five minutes later the door swung open and Neal flew out. There was a loud commotion. Neal's knight-master hurried over to him. They spoke quickly and then waved Lord Alexander over. He crouched down but as soon as he heard what Neal was saying, he jumped up. "WHAT?!" he shouted loudly.

Neal looked at Alysia. "The Chamber told me that no one would be able to enter until Alysia of Belle entered and left a knight," he said shakily.


	7. Ch 6: The Ordeal

Title: Nothing is perfect

Disclaimer: These are all my characters and plot, but the world belongs to Tamora Pierce, as well as a few mentionings of her characters.

Author's Note: Yay! I'm finally actually getting to the story! Yes, I know that I haven't writen in a LONG while, but that was because I went into serious depression when no one responded to my last chapter. J/K, but yeah, that would be major writer's block on chapter seven that kept me off this story.

•-:¦:-•Chapter Six: The Ordeal•-:¦:-•

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•

Alysia stared at Neal. He couldn't be serious. She was a first year squire! She wasn't ready to be a knight yet, but Lord Alexander was already whispering with the King and his council. The two men that had gone through the Chamber already came forward. "The last image we both had in the Chamber was the Queen picking the order of the squires to go into the Chamber. Alysia of Belle was third, and Nealan of Queenscove was fourth" one said.

King Derrian stood up, facing the crowd in the room. "Thank you all for coming to support Nealan of Queenscove; however, all further Ordeals will be delayed until we have come to a conclusion on the situation that has presented itself to us," he said clearly and firmly.

The crowd reluctantly dispersed. The council disappeared with Neal to their meeting room. Alysia was leaving with Sylena when she felt someone tap her on the back. It was Timyn of Diamount and Kalent of Undernith, the two new knights. "I'm sorry about avoiding you," Kale said. "I was so confused about my Ordeal, I didn't understand why that last part was in there."

Timyn nodded and met her eyes boldly. "I'm sorry too," he said. "You deserve to be a knight, if anyone does."

Alysia smiled thinly. "Thank you, I'm glad we're still friends," she said. "I'm not ready to be a knight yet though! I haven't even been at the palace for a year yet!"

Kale sighed. "The Chamber thinks you're ready," he said softly, looking at the Chamber in awed fear.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•

King Derrian paced the floor anxiously. The other advisers were slumped in chairs, completely unraveled. "This has never happened in history ever!" Derrian ranted. "Why does it have to happen now? With this squire?"

Aaron of Goldenlake, the prime minister, heaved a great sigh. "It's happened before, centuries ago, but we've all forgot about it," he said. "We all known she's qualified to be a knight, but she is already creating quite the stir, need we create more chaos?"

Neal's knight-master, Paulen of Wellam, frowned in disapproval. "I don't think it matters how much chaos and stirring will happen. The Chamber, as we all know, is used to being obeyed," he said sternly.

Derrian looked at Lord Alexander helplessly. "What do you think, Alex?" he asked.

Alex smiled grimly, but with a touch of pride. "I agree with Paul, we really have no choice. The Chamber wants Alysia of Belle," he said decisively.

The others agreed, however hesitantly and uncertain.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•

Alysia looked up as Neal knocked and walked into her room. She opened her mouth to apologize, feeling incredibly guilty. Neal shook his head before she could say anything.. "You deserve this, and I'm not mad," he said gently. "I came to tell you they've decided to allow you to take your Ordeal."

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•

Alysia argued fiercely against letting herself take the Ordeal to Lord Alexander. However, he won. Alysia found herself in the ritual bath, and instructed in the code before she really even realized what was happening. Then she was kneeling in front of the Chamber. She was nervous and it took a long time to relax enough to let her mind wander. She thought about her life, she'd wanted to be prepared to be a knight. She'd thought she was lucky that the Shang Dragon had appeared and a Master mage and a former teacher. Maybe there was something that she didn't know about all of them finding her. The Chamber thought she was ready. Alysia knew she was ready in theory, but she'd never had any experience at all at defending the kingdom except that summer. She thought of Neal and Sylena fondly. All of her newest friends. She cherished them so much, having grown up with very few friends. She was worried about Araner and her former friends. Finally, her mind drifted to her family. She loved them so much. They supported her in everything. They loved her unconditionally, that is what allowed her to become the person she was now. The person to enter the Chamber at age 12. A hand tapped her on the shoulder, gesturing to the awaiting Chamber. Stiffly, she got up and walked in. Blackness surrounded her as the door closed. The Chamber seemed to sigh. Out of the dark came a figure. Prince Araner, with his cold face. "I told you to leave," he said. "I don't want you here."

Other figures came out of the darkness surrounding her. "We don't want you," they chanted. "Leave, leave."

Alysia shrank back from her former friends. _This is what I've dreamed of my whole life,_ she thought fiercely. _I won't let it go this easily._

The figures laughed, as if they heard her. Araner appeared, sword in hand. He thrust it seemingly right through her heart. "I warned you," he said coldly.

Then Emold stabbed her, and Chrick and Trevar and Galen. She laid there, gasping in pain as they all left her. _No,_ she cried in her head. _You will not kill my heart. I will always be there for you._

She remembered her worry and concern that night, when she discovered the raiders. She'd rushed to help them, forgetting any safety to herself to defend the people she cared about. With that memory, the bleeding stopped and the wounds healed. Girls her age appeared, surrounding her. "Are you a girl or a boy?" one asked, poking her.

The others giggled as Alysia stared at them in shock. "Come on, _boy_, you fight all the time and you study like you're going to be a teacher," the leader mocked. "Why do you even try to keep up with us, _ladies_? You're nothing to us, and you're nothing to them either. You're nothing."

The ring of girls started to chant. "You're nothing, you're nothing," they sang in a mocking sing-song voice.

Alysia shuddered letting tears fall. _I can't be nothing, _she thought desperately. _I'm in the Chamber! I passed all the examinations. I saved everyone in Tusaine. I am not nothing._ The girls stared at her, silent. Then they vanished. People she didn't recognize appeared, dressed in poor peoples' clothing. They stared at her strangely. "You?" they laughed. "You're our hero? You're going to save us?"

Alysia nodded determinedly. They laughed. "You couldn't help a fly," they mocked. "We don't want your help."

As they turned to leave, a raiding party like the one in Tusaine attacked them. "HELP!" they shouted.

Alysia gasped and tried to run to them, but she just couldn't reach them. There was naked hatred in their eyes as they died. "You can't help us," one sputtered on her last breath. Alysia sank to the grassy ground, trembling. She had keep hope, this wasn't real. She would help people someday. The blackness surrounded her again. Then a figure appeared. Alysia stared in horror at Cris. He had lost so much weight, you could see his bones. He was dripping blood and there was dried blood covering him. His clothes were in rags, obviously slit open with a sword. Bruises covered his battered body. He looked like death walking. After a long painful moment, he looked up and saw her. Distress lit his hollow eyes. "Alysia?" he whispered in a dry, cracking voice. "What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth to speak but remembered just in time. Suddenly, chains that held Cris captive appeared. He seemed more alert. "Lys, I don't know how you're here, but you have to leave," he said forcefully, begging her with his eyes. "This is not your fight. I won't allow you here."

Alysia watched, helpless, as he shuddered under intense pain. _Is this real?_ She asked herself. There was an overwhelming feeling that it was. Suddenly there were footsteps echoing, coming closer and closer to them.. Cris looked in the direction of them and panic sparked in his eyes. "GO!" he cried, using the last of his strength to kicked her away. He screamed.

Alysia stumbled back, and out of the Chamber into Sylena's arms, the scream still echoing in her ears. "Cris," she whispered before she faded into oblivion.

•-:¦:-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •-:¦:-•


	8. READ: IMPORTANT

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

•:¦-•Très Important•:¦-•

This used to be where Chapter 7: Cris used to be. I went back and read it, and I have concluded that I HATE this chapter. It isn't good at all, and I refuse to move on until I figure out a way to revise it. However, I have plenty of the story left to write and on Word, I'm on Chapter 11. So technically, I could just throw that at all of you, but I really don't want to. I'm hoping to revise Chapter 7 soon. I don't think that the other chapters will come for a while though, because I might...I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I might finish the whole story first or something. I don't know right now, I'm not sure what I'm writing is going to be what it ends up to be, I don't know if I like it. Yeah, now I'm just babbling, but hey guess what? Haha, I'm in a creative writing class now! Yay………………………………………….(I'm so gonna fail.) Anyway, hope everyone likes Alysia so far and continues to wait ever so patiently for me.

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

u kno u luv the butterfly –

Molly


	9. Author's Notes

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

Author's Note: I don't feel like attaching a list of messages at the end of my chapters, but I do feel like I should reply to my reviewers, so following the last chapter will always be my messages to reviewers.

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

Beth: Thank you for liking Alysia without her flaws. -D And the whole twelve thing…yeah…I'm on drugs (not literally) and I don't know why. It's better then saying she's ten like the age when everyone starts becoming pages. Yeah, updating…I'm really bad about that lately -. Maybe soon though.

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

pinkpengiun0000: Yeah, I know it's out there. I don't know why I picked age 12, honestly. It's not even how old I am. LoL. And yeah, the last chapter wasn't gone well, I'm going to revise it. Which is why I haven't updated lately, I'm stuck on how to revise that chapter.

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

DestinyHunter: So I'm sitting online, arguing with my friend and my email keeps popping up with all the alerts from the reviews you gave me! I was happy and it made my night. EVEN THOUGH I WAS GETTING SAD FROM YOU NOT LIKING ALYSIA! She is supposed to be perfect…thus the title. Would it help if I said she couldn't sing worth a piece of crap? Seriously though, she gets more depth by the time I get done. And and and MICAH is not the training anything. He does NOT work at the palace. That would be Lord Alexander and Lendin Hehlp. Micah is someone I haven't introduced in the story yet. So no calling my Dearest Alysia creepy. As for the whole Ordeal thing, that's why the first two men didn't say anything, but when you get KICKED OUT OF the Chamber of Ordeals, you kinda get to explain why. Alysia is twelve years old, there with be no romance until she is at least sixteen (call me old-fashioned and call Alysia a very affectionate trusting young girl.)

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

MistyFox14: Thank you! I'm trying to be reliable! Très hard, I promise!

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

the FLAMER: I'm thinking that you won't be back here but just in case, I'd like to thank you cuz how often do flamers give complements! AWESOME! Anyways, her story ain't what's been done already, trust me on that. It's been all intro till now and we're just beginning to get good and thick in Alysia. Wait till chapter ten-D Personally, I'm excited for that chapter…it got erased from my old comp with every other chapter I'd written three years ago, but it was good then and should be better now!

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

Addi: Hey! Long time haven't heard from you! LoL, long time no hearing from moi either. It's okay though. I was feeling terrible that I'd left Alysia with complete boredom and loneliness, what else could I do but add a Neal! Haha, when I read what you said about the Ordeal, I was like, she had an Ordeal? I wrote that chapter like, in July! I think I remember moaning about that chapter for like a month because it was so hard to figure out what to write about. I did my best and I am a better writer now after my sulk for a month. Hey, I've decided that since Tamora Pierce got to change the Ordeal and what it did every new little series, I'd change it too! Not really, but I think I added that part about Cris as well…foreshadowing to chapter seven, which you have read now. Which was the cause of my month-long writer's block! Besides, even Alanna was shown something real in her Ordeal and she got to rip a hole in the little bag thing. Thank you for complementing me so much, it really does wonders for my ego! Especially after all the ones that said Alysia was too perfect…she has flaws…I'm just not there yet.

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

imperfectionist-angel185: I like your story! I just reviewed it too -D. Eh, they're stuck up little kids who are used to getting their way, maybe Araner and his gang will grow up…(well, I am the author...who knows?) At least Alysia got to kick booty in Ch4, I'd've died if it was just ended when Araner stranded her. Thankyouverymuch for your compliments, but you're an awesome writer! I love Ch5, as of this moment…its my favorite chapter.

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

Himi: Hey! LoL, I'm writing fast as I can, and I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I hate "revenge" but it's another complexity I couldn't resist adding. Chapter Five rocks!

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

warrior of Tortall: Omg, the complexities give me a huge headache, but I think it's worth it. I'm trying to add a bit of my personal life in this, because I'm perfect and its just not enough, j/k. Yeah, I was hoping the title would pick that irony out a little more. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four.

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

Parcheezie: Thank you so much for the compliment and thank you for taking the time to tell me so. I'll try to keep my skills up to standard.

•:¦-• .•:´¨¨´:•..•:´¨¨´:• •:¦-•

u kno u luv the butterfly,

-molly


End file.
